Boating is one of the most popular water sports in this country. It is especially popular in the various states that are bordering the Atlantic and Pacific, or any of the stated that is populated with inland lakes. When a boat with an outboard engine is used, after each use of the boat the outboard engine must be flushed out of any salt or other containments left in the engine in order to avoid rusting or other malfunction of the engine. The flushing process is necessary in order to protect against corrosion build-up and to maintain the condition of an expensive marine engine. The flushing process further reduces the potential for damage and repairs, thus saving the boat owner a significant amount of time, effort, and money. However, the flushing process for removing salt and other foreign materials from the outboard marine engines can be an awkward task in that the boat owner must stand on his head under the boat to perform the flushing. It is therefore desirable to provide a tool that can be easily used for facilitating the engine flushing process for a boat owner to use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an extended motor flush muff handle device for use by a boat owner to flush out an outboard marine engine.